A better life
by Goldengirlforever
Summary: Buffy is fed up with her life after failing to send Angelus to hell and she realizes something. In her new life she discovers something big...


Title: A better life.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them except those I make up.  
  
Spoilers: Season one and two. Season three happened but not the way as in the show. Angelus was quite nice. Not killed so many people. He is planning something. You'll understand when you read.  
  
Rating: g to very strong r.  
  
Feedback: Please send me some! I love it!! goldengirlforever@hotmail.com  
  
Author's note: Angel was cursed only 50 years ago and we were in America when it happened. My Spanish isn't the best so be kind with me.  
  
Summary: Buffy wants a new life and she gets it!  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, thinking.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hey, Angelus! Want me? Come and get me! Then she had run outside and Angelus was after her. Know what Buff? I can kill you if I want, but I prefer to let your friends be around so they can see you die. Sorry, but I won't give you the pleasure. The fight continued and suddenly the mansion exploded. What did you do?! Now he was furious. Xander blew up Acathla and your so called friends. You won't get away with this.  
  
Then Angelus was gone. Once again Buffy had failed to kill him.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Since that night Angelus had been quite nice. Hadn't shown much. It was almost a whole year ago. Still Buffy hadn't staked him. Now she knew why. She couldn't because she was in love with him. It was time to leave.  
  
She walked to the graveyard. He was always there at the nights. Now he was there with a few new friends. Hey Angelus.  
  
Two vampires grabbed her and she didn't try to get free. Angelus wouldn't kill her. He hadn't tried for over four months now so she felt quite safe. Well, well, what brings you here, dear Buff? You. We have something to talk about. And I think you will like it. Okay. Talk! With your friends here? Don't think so. Don't you live anywhere so we can talk in private? Fine. Give me her purse first. He was given Buffy's purse. He smiled. - Thank you. Now, let's see. No stakes, no holy water, no crosses. Okay, let her go! he told the two other vampires. Buffy was released and made her way towards Angelus. This is going to be interesting, he said. After that he wrapped an arm around Buffy and took her to his car. Buffy didn't mind. This was how her life was going to be. During the ride none of them spoke.  
  
10 minutes later they arrived at a big house just outside town. Buffy made herself comfortable on the couch. Want to hear what I have to say? I would love too. I can't understand why you want me to take you here? No one will hear you scream, he grinned. I'm not going to scream. I want you to turn me. Angelus didn't believe what he heard. He gently sat on the couch next to her and let his fingers touch her body, up and down. Say that again. You want me to turn you? Yes, she said and started to kiss him. I want you to turn me. She looked at his face and it had changed. It was the face of Angelus she saw. He pulled back from her. Now I will sound like soulboy so forgive me. You want to become a vampire and become my queen? Yes, I want to become a vampire and be your queen. Don't you want me? I will turn you. But not now. Okay, this was not Buffy's plan. Why not now? He should be thrilled. Okay, when? she wanted to know and began kissing him again, in his true face. Tomorrow. When you have finished school, you go home and pack a bag. Meet me at the graveyard at 6.30 pm. We go back here, spend our last night here and on Saturday we leave. When do you turn me? When I feel for it. Oh, how am I going to survive one more whole day? She played hurt. That's your problem. This was to good to be true, he thought. Buffy would be his by this time tomorrow. There was only one important thing he had to know. Has anyone touched you, after I did? If I say no? Than I'll be happy. If I say yes? Than I'll kill him. Sorry, you won't kill anyone. I haven't been with anyone. Good. He straddled her and leaned down to kiss her. Mine, he thought. Only mine. Then they kissed. She was a good kisser. Placing the kisses lower down on her neck he felt Buffy relax under him. It was really pleasant for both of them. I am really sorry I have to ask you to stop but I have to get home. Lost my keys and mom will lock the door soon because she thinks I have my keys. Give me a ride? Not happy about it, hoping Buffy could have stayed longer he said: I will. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night. Well, I guess we have to end this now. He kissed her one last time and then got off her. They left and began their way to town again.  
  
Almost home Angelus asked: Why do you want to be turned? Because my life isn't fun anymore. It's not fun patrolling without you. I hate school. It sucks. You were the only reason I liked my life. Oh, I see. Well, she said as the car stopped outside her house, do you have a video camera? Yeah, why do you need one? Tell you tomorrow. Then she left him and walks into the house.  
  
Lucky for her the door wasn't looked yet. She saw Joyce sit in front of the TV and joined her. Hey mom. Hey, honey. Staked any vampires? Actually no. I was just out for a walk. Oh. That's good because you know I'm not so fond of the slaying. I know you aren't but it's a part of my life. Let's change the subject. How was work? As usual great. I really like it. What do you want to do after finishing high school and collage? I have no idea. You have time to decide. I'm going to take a shower. Good night. Night, mom. I love you, don't ever forget that. I love you too Buffy.  
  
As Joyce was gone Buffy sat down on the couch. She didn't have to think about her life after school. Her life as a human was going to end tomorrow. Then her life with Angelus would start. The thought of it made her smile. She wondered how she would look like in vampire face. It would sure suit her. Her, together with Angelus, it couldn't be better. She went up to her room and looked around. This night would be her last one in this room. But it didn't bother her.  
  
Buffy woke up by her cell phone ringing. It was five in the morning so she answered, very sleepy: Hello? I hope it is important who ever you are because I was sleeping. Am I important? She realized who it was. Angelus. I guess so. Why did you call now? You knew I was sleeping. I'm sitting outside your window and hoped you could let me in. She looked out and there he was. Oh, sure. Wait a minute. She hung up and went to the window and opened it. He tried to get in but he couldn't. Think you can invite me? First I want to know why you are here. Come on, Buffy. Don't play hard, let me in. Answer me first. Okay, I really need to kiss you and touch you. So long since last time. Welcome in. He climbed through the window and kissed her and she was stuck in his arms. Buffy wasn't tired anymore. Not now when he was here. That kiss was great, she said as they broke apart. I was hoping we could do something more. Are you crazy?! My mom is in the house and the sun will rise soon and than you'll be stuck here the rest of the day. No I won't. He held up his hand and there was a ring. Buffy hadn't seen it before. - What's that? - It's the Gem of Amarra. If I wear it nothing can kill me. - Not even sunlight? - Not even sunlight. - Okay, in that case, she went over and locked her door; I guess I can let you stay. Angelus sat down on her bed and pulled Buffy with him. She kissed him while she slowly took of his coat and started with the buttons in his shirt. As she was done with it she let it fall to the floor. She pushed him down on his back and started to kiss his chest. Hearing him moan made her even more excited. His nipples looked so good so she started to suck them. On in time. As she lay there on top of him she felt him grow harder under her. She left his nipples and sat up and began to work with his trousers. What she found under them was not a surprise. Black underwear. It was really Angelus. Black clothes, it was Angelus. Buffy ripped them of and saw his big cock. It was so hard and so big. As she took it in her mouth she heard him growl. Buffy? Are you awake? Oh shit, Angelus whispered. Your mom. Buffy, are you okay. I thought I heard voices. I'm okay mom. Just had a nightmare. Everything is fine. Okay. Buffy hears her footsteps leave the door and turned to her naked lover. You should go. Told you this was a bad idea. Buff, but this was fun, he said and pulled her to his embrace. We can continue tonight. Please just leave. Okay, as you wish. He dressed and climbed out her window. He looked at her one last time. Then he left.  
  
Not tired anymore Buffy got dressed for the day and went down and switched on the TV. Around seven thirty Joyce came into the room. Why are you up this early, Buffy? Couldn't sleep anymore. Something wrong? Why would it be? You tell me. I'm just thinking about my boyfriend. Is it forbidden? This was new. Who is he? Tell you later. Shall we make some breakfast? Sure, honey. What do you want? Surprise me. I can't decide what I want. You said it. Quickly Joyce made them breakfast and they sat down. I'll be home late tonight. There are some things I have to take care of at the gallery. When will you be home? Around nine. I know I usually get home around seven at Fridays but I have so much to do. I understand. Come home when you are done. I will. Joyce glanced at the clock. You have to go Buffy or you'll be late. Oh god, that's right. Love you, mom. Love you too honey.  
  
Buffy stepped into the classroom just before the teacher. She took her seat and opened her book as the class was told. It was her old history book. While she was reading a picture in the book caught her eye. The picture, well it looked more like a drawing, showed two guys standing on a pier. She didn't believe what she saw. It was Angelus and someone she didn't recognize! She continued to read and found out that the other guys name was Jason. Why the hell is my boyfriend on picture in my history book? Soon she found the answer. The picture showed the pier in Santa Monica. When she thought about it she remembered that it was a hundred and fifty years old. Angelus could have been there anytime he wanted. She spotted the ring.  
  
After that class she pulled Willow to her. Did you see who was on picture on picture in our history book? No. Who? Buffy held it up and. Holy shit! Angelus! Yepp. We are going to the library.  
  
- Giles! Buffy yelled as she and Willow entered. Are you here? - I am. Something wrong? - We don't think so, Willow said. - We just wonder if you know anything about this. She handed Giles her book. He looked at it and Buffy said: Why is my boy- ex boyfriend in my history book? Good question. And I don't understand why he isn't dust. The sun is up. Look at his left hand. It's called the Gem of Amarra. He can't get killed when he wears it. How do you know all this? Willow asked. He told me last nig- last year. I'll check my books and you go back to class.  
  
Buffy and willow left.  
  
As the last class for the day was over Buffy, Willow and Cordelia went to the library. Xander was already there. He and Giles were talking. - Find anything? Buffy asked. - No, and nothing about the ring either. When did you say Angel told you about it? Giles asked. - 'This morning before we started to have sex. No I can't say that'. "Last year, before he turned evil. Why? - Just wondering. - Look guys. I'm really tired and want to go home. I have to run some errands as well so is it okay if I take off? - Sure. See you some other time. - Thanks.  
  
Outside the school she heard her cell phone ring. - Hello? - Hello, darling, Angelus answered. - Why are you calling? - Just want to say you look so hot in those clothes. - Okay, show yourself and I'll spank you. - I don't think so. The only one who should get spanked is you. I should not let you go dressed like that in school. - Come and get me than. - Sorry, don't have time. Have some things I have to take care of. See you tonight.  
  
He hung up after that. Buffy stopped by at the grocery store and bought a sandwich. When she got home she started to pack. She didn't need much. Just clothes and Mr. Gordo. She spotted her diary. After taking a pencil she started write.  
  
Dear diary, Today I'm leaving. I'm meeting Angelus later and we leave Sunnydale tomorrow. I don't know where we are going but I trust him. He is still my Angel, only without the soul. But I don't care. I still want him. He'll make me happy forever. Forever, such a funny word. I'll live forever after he has turned me. I know my friends will be disappointed in me but I can't help it. I want him more than my friends. My life isn't funny. Everyone else can have a normal life and hang on clubs and such things and have kids and grow old with their love. I can never have a normal life. If I get myself a boyfriend, he'll always be in danger. If I have kids they will also be in danger. I can't have a normal life, that's how simple it is. I want my Angel and he wants me. So why not leave my life here and be with him. I don't even have a life here. When we leave, I'll start a new life. Goodbye diary, I will leave you here.  
  
Buffy read what she had written. It was true. She was starting a new life and she was starting it now because it was time to leave the house. Her bag she picked up and locked the door. As she was walking she heard someone calling her name . - Buffy. Wait! - Cordelia. What brings you around? - I was looking for you. Showing up at the Bronze tonight? - I can't. I have to meet someone. - Oh, new boyfriend? She grinned. - No, I really have to go now. Bye. - Bye, Buffy.  
  
As Buffy was gone Cordy said to herself: - She has been so strange lately.  
  
When Buffy arrived Angelus was already there.  
  
- You are five minutes late. - Sorry, Cordy came and started talk to me while I was walking here. You know how she can be. - I really feel like I want to kill her. - Hey, just because I'm giving myself to you doesn't mean I'll let you kill me friends. - Why not? I'm sure they taste good. - Still not an option, she said with that convincing smile. - Fine, I give up.  
  
When they came to Angelus' place Buffy stretched out on the couch. Her boyfriends sat down beside her. - There's something I want to ask Angelus. Whe. - When it is just you and me; it's Angel. When we are in public; it's Angelus. - Okay. Angel. Where are we going? - We are going to Barcelona. There is someone we have to meet there. - I see. Can I lend the shower? - Sure. Be my guest. Buffy disappeared and Angel looked after her. She was amazing. But why was she unhappy with her life? That he wanted to know.  
  
Angel was lying on his bed when Buffy came in wearing her black robe. She lay down next to him and looked him into the eyes. - What are you thinking about? - Why do you want to be turned? he asked. - I've already told you. My life sucks. - Tell me more. - My first year as the slayer was fun. It was new so of course I liked it. And with you there it was more fun. I had friends I liked. Life was great! But after we slept together and you turned evil, it wasn't fun anymore. You were the one who understood me. The others do too but not like you. They can have a normal life. They can date who ever they want and do what ever they want. I can't. The slaying will always hold me back. I can't have a normal relationship and be the slayer at the same time. - Talking about that. Who will take your job? - Faith, I guess. Giles wants me to stake you but he doesn't understand. How am I supposed to kill the one I love? I can't do that. - I think I understand now. Sorry for asking. - It's okay. I needed to talk to somebody about it. But now, she said and licked her lips, I suggest we continue what we did earlier today. - You don't need to say that twice. With one hand he held her wrists above her head with and the other he opened her robe with. She was so beautiful. - Keep your hands above your head, he said. Slowly he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. He loved her mouth. It was home. He continued his journey down to her neck. That was where he was going to bite her. He vamped out and took a last look at her face. - Just relax baby. It won't hurt much if you relax. The phone rang. Angel sighed. - I don't have time now. I'm busy. - Let the machine take it, Buffy said. He lowered his head to her neck. He kissed it and was just about to bite her when. - ¿Angelus? ¿Estás allí? ¿¡Angelus?! ¡Es muy importante! Angel got off Buffy and picked up the phone. - ¿Alejandro? Buffy didn't recognize the language at first but soon she got it. Spanish of course. After all, they were going to Barcelona. She didn't understand what Angel was saying. Just that it was important. To tease him she started to take off his shirt. He tried to hold her back from him but he only had one hand free so it was hard. She pulled him down and he was still holding in the phone and tried to talk. - ... ¿Buffy? Sí, me encanta Buffy. Se amo... Okay, now he was talking about her. Now he was going to pay. She ripped off his trousers and boxers. She touched his cock and by the look on his face, he liked it. - Sí, sí. Chao. He put down the phone. - Okay, what do you think you are doing, dear Buffy? - What does it look like? - I don't care for the moment. My plans are changed. - What? She snuggled up in his arms. - Who was that on the phone? - It was Alejandro. One of my friends in Barcelona. This was my plan from the beginning; I was going to turn you a few minutes ago and we were going to take the plane to Barcelona tomorrow. Easy. But as you heard he said 'Es muy importante'. It's very important. The weather had suddenly changed. The sun will shine the nearest days there which means I can't turn you until we are there and safe. - Oh, I understand. What did you say about me? You said my name. - I said that I love you. And we talked about the Gem of Amarra and some other stuff. - When you mention it. It was a picture, well, it looked more like a drawing, of you and a guy named Jason in my history book. On the Santa Monica pier. Tell me about it? - We tested his ring to see if it worked. It was 92 years ago. A girl wanted to do a drawing of us and we let her. After that I guess someone printed the drawing in your book years later. What did you read about? - Just the history of L.A. His ring? I thought there only was on Gem of Amarra. - I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. Can I fuck you now? It feels so good to know I can fuck you whenever I want. Buffy quickly left the bed and put on her robe. - I'll tell you one thing! You are not fucking me whenever you want! If I say no I mean it. Got it? - Come on Buffy. Don't be like that. He stood up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. In return he got a punch in his face. He had vamped out again when he looked at her.  
  
- Buffy, you belo. She hit him again. - You will only fuck me when I let you. Is it understood? - Yes, ma'am. - Good. Angel switched to human face again and sat down. She joined him. She kissed him.  
  
- Does this mean I still can have you tonight? He asked as he broke the kiss. - Yes it does. But not now. We have to make a movie for my friends and mom.  
  
- Now? - Now.  
  
Joyce came home and spotted a note at the kitchen table. Next to it was a video tape. She read the note.  
  
Dear mom, I want you to call my friends and watch the tape. It will tell you everything you need to know. I love you, don't ever forget that.  
  
Buffy.  
  
- What is going on? Quickly she called Willow, Oz, Cordy, Xander, Faith and Giles. They gathered in the living room. The tape showed a room and there was Buffy.  
  
- Hey, everyone, Buffy said. She was sitting on a couch.  
  
- I think you all wonder what is going on. I'm going to tell you now. I'm leaving, tomorrow. My life isn't fun and I'm so unhappy. You all want me to stake Angelus. I can't. I think you Giles are disappointed in me. I can't kill him, I love him.  
  
Angel stepped into the picture and sat next to Buffy. They kissed and when they broke apart it was the demon face the gang and Joyce saw.  
  
- You are shocked now but I won't change my mind. Angel here is going to turn me when time is right. When you guys wake up tomorrow I'll be long gone. I love you all but I love Angel more. Mom, if you want more answers you might find them in my diary. I left it. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye mom, I love you.  
  
Then the screen went black.  
  
- Looks like Buffy is in love with dead boy, Xander said. - If you don't have anything better to say so shut up, Cordy said. Poor Buffy. - I knew something was going on, Joyce said. She has been acting strange for so long.  
  
Later when the gang had left Joyce went up to Buffy's room. She sat down on her bed and took the dairy. She read what Buffy had written just some hours ago:  
  
Dear diary, Today I'm leaving. I'm meeting Angelus later and we leave Sunnydale tomorrow. I don't know where we are going but I trust him. He is still my Angel, only without the soul. But I don't care. I still want him. He'll make me happy forever. Forever, such a funny word. I'll live forever after he has turned me. I know my friends will be disappointed in me but I can't help it. I want him more than my friends. My life isn't funny. Everyone else can have a normal life and hang on clubs and such things and have kids and grow old with their love. I can never have a normal life. If I get myself a boyfriend, he'll always be in danger. If I have kids they will also be in danger. I can't have a normal life, that's how simple it is. I want my Angel and he wants me. So why not leave my life here and be with him. I don't even have a life here. When we leave, I'll start a new life. Goodbye diary, I will leave you here.  
  
She closed the book. Goodbye Buffy. I hope you'll be happy.  
Buffy sank down on the couch after coming back from leaving the tape at her house.  
  
- I am so tired. I could fall a sleep right here on the spot. Do you have any coffee?  
  
- Actually I think I have. Wait here.  
  
When Angel returned a few minutes later he found Buffy sleeping. He placed the cop and desk near by and looked at Buffy. She looked so peaceful. Gently he picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom. He laid her down and started to undress her, only leaving her underwear. He pulled the covers over her and he sat down in chair. Angel picked up his drawing pad. He took a pencil and started to sketch. He felt like Leo di caprio in 'Titanic'. Making a sketch of her wasn't difficult. She was so beautiful and when she was sleeping she was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
An hour later he looked down on the drawing. It was Buffy. It was like a copy of her. He was quite satisfied with his work. Buffy was everywhere in the pad. The last three years she was the only thing he had sketched. Buffy sleeping, Buffy on the beach, very seductive of course, and Buffy with him. Buffy sitting in his lap, him holding her very protectively, and some more adult pictures. He could draw her without looking at her. Placing the pad next to her he went under the covers and pulled her to him. She was sleeping like a baby, he thought. Thinking of babies, maybe I should tell her about 'it', he thought. He fell asleep next to his beloved.  
  
Half past five Angel walked into the bedroom to wake Buffy. He was in a hurry because he was very hungry and they had to leave for the airport very soon.  
  
- Buffy? Wake up.  
  
He kissed her cheek and went to her mouth. After a few seconds she responded.  
  
- Good. You have to get up. We are in a hurry and I have to eat.  
  
- Okay. I'll see if I can get up. She kissed him on last time.  
  
- Get going.  
  
Angel left and Buffy suddenly noticed the pad. She dressed herself and took it and went to the kitchen to see if he had something she could eat. There was. She sat down and looked at the drawings. The first she saw was the one Angel had drawn last night. She liked it. It looked exactly like her. The next one was of her crawling on her bed. She was lying on her back wearing her nightgown. Her hair was everywhere. She looked wild. Number three was of her and Angel. They were wrapped up in each other's arms and kissing. The following showed them in a hot make out-session. In another one she was pinned down on the bed and Angel holding her hands above her head kissing her forcefully. There were some more erotic pictures of them. Buffy quickly ate her breakfast and made sure she had everything. She even got her passport. Knowing Angel would be back any minute she calmly sat down and studied the pictures again.  
  
- Looking at my wonderful pictures, darling? Angel asked as he entered the room.  
  
- Yes, some of them are very erotic.  
  
- But of course. You are my inspiration. We have to leave now. Ready?  
  
- Yes. Got you ring? Cause I don't want a my boyfriend to be a pile of dust.  
  
- I have it.  
  
She took her bag and they left.  
  
At the airport they checked in and than sat down and waited. Buffy didn't want to share him with anyone. He was her soul mate. As she sat next to him she placed her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
- I hope we can finish what we have started two times but never got to the end, she whispered in his ear.  
  
Of course, but someone fell asleep last night before we had a chance to finish, he whispered back.  
  
An hour later they were up in the air and on their way to Spain. Buffy remembered him saying something about the rings. There couldn't be two Gems of Amarras, right?  
  
- You said something yesterday about Jason's ring. Tell me, I want to know about it.  
  
- Sure. Just keep your voice low.  
  
- Okay. - Fifty thousand years ago the first vampire, the Master Vampire, wanted to have something so he could live forever. For thousands of years he searched for something that would make his wish come true. Finally he found it. He found this ring-  
  
- Why do you have it?  
  
- I wasn't finished. He found this ring. But shortly after he went out without the ring. He got staked by the slayer. The ring disappeared and was rediscovered in a cave two thousand years ago. My ancestors knew it could be useful because in the cave there was scroll as well. We would need rings like the Gem in the future because one day the world will be ruled by vampires, with one leader. We don't exactly know why we need the rings, though. I got the ring when my friend got staked. It was 1789. He had worn the ring since it was rediscovered because he was the one who found it. But now I have it.  
  
- Wow, that was much. Do you mind if I take a nap? I haven't slept much this last week.  
  
- But I'm not finished.  
  
- Tell me later. I'm so tired.  
  
- Fine. I'll keep an eye on you; he grinned and got a smile from Buffy.  
  
Then se closed her eyes.  
  
As they reached Barcelona Angel woke Buffy up. As he had been told the sun was shining.  
  
- I really want to go to the beach.  
  
- We don't have time for that now, I'm sorry. But we can do that some other time.  
  
Outside the airport a man came up to them. He looked like a normal person but of course he was not.  
  
- ¡Angelus! ¿Comó estás, tío?  
  
- ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú?  
  
- Fabuloso. ¿Esta es Buffy?  
  
- Sí.  
  
As Angel and Alejandro continued to talk, Buffy noticed that the woman next to him was looking at her. It couldn't be.  
  
- Lizzi? Is that really you?  
  
- Buffy? Buffy Summers from Hemery high? Excuse us, guys.  
  
The two girls left the guys.  
  
- Buffy, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in Sunnydale.  
  
- I did until yesterday. I asked Angel to turn me.  
  
- You can't be turned. You smell human.  
  
- I still am. The weather didn't allow my gorgeous boyfriend to do it. If he had done it I would be dust by now.  
  
- That's true. I'm lucky to have my ring. I love to be out in the sun. Are you and Angel going to pick up yours now?  
  
- Mine? I have no idea. All he said was that we were going to see someone here. I actually don't know anything more.  
  
- Not about 'it' either?  
  
- What? What are you talking about?  
  
- Okay, I'll leave that to Angel to tell you.  
  
- Lizzi, I want you to tell me what you mean!  
  
- No, Angel will do that. It's too important.  
  
- Fine. Let's get our boyfriends. I assume he is you boyfriend.  
  
- Yes, he is. We can talk more another time.  
  
They went back to the guys and their arms. Buffy wanted some time alone with Angel and Lizzi helped her by taking Alejandro with her home. Angel and Buffy called a cab and the driver took them to the address Angel had told him. Buffy wondered what Lizzi meant with 'it'. What had Angel not told her yet? Leaving the thought for the moment she put Angel's arms around her.  
  
Angel opened the door to the apartment.  
  
- One more thing I didn't know about you. You have your own place here in Barcelona, she said.  
  
If you want to know I speak Italian as well. Now, it is something I really want to do and need to do, he smiled seductively and kissed her. I hope you don't mind?  
  
I do not mind, she smiled back and was swept of her feet.  
As she was placed on the bed she giggled:  
  
- Now you have that look on your face again. What are you planning?  
  
- You'll se. Take off your shirt and bra and close your eyes.  
  
- Okay.  
  
She did as he said and lay down on her back. Buffy heard Angel move away but she kept her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt Angel's hands take hers and put them over her head and handcuffed them to the headboard.  
  
- What are you doing? She asked.  
  
- Do you trust me?  
  
- Yes, I do.  
  
- Than just relaxed. And you can open your eyes.  
  
She did and saw Angel take of his clothes. She had forgotten how many muscles he had. He was so cute, she thought. He straddled her and began to kiss her. First he kissed her mouth. Her tongue duelled with his and he felt Buffy relax. The kisses went to her neck and slowly down. He passed her breasts and stomach and stopped at her navel and played there for a while. A moan escaped Buffy's mouth.  
  
- You are making me so hot just by kissing me.  
  
Angel continued to tease her and ripped of her skirt and underwear. The sight of her was amazing. She was everything he wanted of a woman. Her body always fits into his embrace and he remembered her so tight around him. Just the thought made him excited. He went down to her core and started lick it. Buffy's juices were like heaven for him. Buffy moaned again. She was very excited and was breathing heavily now. He felt so good on her and he wasn't even inside her yet. As he thrust two fingers into her hot channel she went mad.  
  
- God, get your cock in there or I'll go crazy! She almost screamed.  
  
- Be patient, my darling. I will, soon. You have to be ready for me.  
  
He loved to torture her like this. He teased her clit and Buffy was in heaven. Angel took his time to prepare her, and him, and when she finally was ready he placed himself more directly in front of her opening. He thrust in and began to move. Slowly at first but then faster and faster and harder and harder. She was so near her orgasm.  
  
- I'm almost there. You are so.  
  
She couldn't say more before she was sent over the edge and Angel spilt his seed into her.  
  
After a few minutes he collapsed on top of her, still buried inside her. He took the keys to the handcuffs and asked:  
  
Want to get free?  
  
Why not, it would be appreciated.  
  
He unlocked her and took her in his arms. In his arms was where she belonged. Her turning would soon take place. He wanted them to go and get her ring first, though, to be on the safe side. Buffy had fallen asleep on his chest. She must have been exhausted. Carefully he pulled out of her and left the bed. Taking his robe he walked out of the room.  
  
He called Alejandro and then went to take a shower. The water was running and without hearing anything Buffy stepped in.  
  
- My lover left my side.  
  
- He wanted to take a shower.  
  
- Okay, he is forgiven. You seem a bit tense. Are we going somewhere?  
  
- We are going to pick up you ring and then I'm finally having the pleasure to turn you. I have waited for it so long.  
  
- When are we leaving?  
  
- As soon as we are finished here.  
  
- Okay. Let's get finished.  
  
- Yes, ma'am.  
  
They finished showering, it you call what they did showering, and left. In the car Buffy remembered what Lizzi had said. What did she mean with 'it'? Buffy decided to ask Angel when they came home again. They were heading towards the club Alejandro owned.  
  
It was much people there.  
  
- It's only vampires here so keep you close to me and no one will try anything, Angel whispered.  
  
They headed to the bar.  
  
- Peter, where is Alejandro?  
  
- Up at the stage. He is fixing the guitar for tonight's show.  
  
- Thanks.  
  
Angel took her hand and dragged her through the crowd. The stepped up at the stage and there was Alejandro. The two men spoke for a minute as someone in the crowd suddenly said, in English:  
  
- It's her, and pointed at Buffy. She has finally arrived and is going to bless us with our leader.  
  
Everyone bowed for her. Buffy understood nothing and gave Angel a confused look and he did not look happy. This was not how she was going to find out. Buffy would give him a hard time now, he knew it.  
  
She turned to Angel and she was not looking happy. She was furious.  
  
- You, Angelus, owe me a BIG explanation. Lizzi mentioned something she called 'it' and I want a damn good explanation!  
  
- You'll have one. ¿Alejandro?  
  
Angel asked his friend something Buffy didn't understand.  
  
- Gracias. We could talk in his office, come on.  
  
He held out his hand for her but she did not take.  
  
- If that is how you want it.  
  
Angel went past her and in the direction of the office. Buffy followed him quietly. Everyone was staring at her so she hurried up a bit. She did not like this. He closed the door behind her and met her eyes. They were not those kind and loving eyes as she used to have. These eyes very cold. He knew she wouldn't let him leave here before he had told her everything.  
  
-So, are you going to tell me?  
  
- I will, if you have the time.  
  
- Start talking!  
  
- Okay. Remember on the plane I said I wasn't finished?  
  
He sat down in a chair but Buffy kept standing.  
  
- I told you the world will be ruled by vampires, with one leader. The scroll said that the child of the slayer and her vampire lover, which means you and me, will be so powerful it will be almost impossible to kill him or her. A vampire is powerful and so is a slayer. They are the perfect match. It will grow up much faster than a human child and when-  
  
- Wait a second. You and me, will have a kid? A vampire kid? With fangs and everything?  
  
- That's right. Sadly enough the scroll didn't say when the child would be born. When our child has grown up there will be a battle between mankind and the vampires. We will win and mankind will have to suffer for what they have done to each other. They fight each other when they don't get along. We try to find a solution. Except for when we really don't get along we torture each other, he grinned.  
  
- I think I have heard enough. Why do I need that ring? And how come there are so many of it?  
  
- That's a story too! My friend who rediscovered it. found out why it made us able to walk into the sun. He made a copy of it and it actually worked. We had discovered the secret behind the Gem of Amarra. The scroll had said we would need it in the future. We started to make copies of it but I kept the original one. Alejandro has one, his girlfriend who you by the way seemed to know, Jason, the guy in your history book has one, and all leaders have one. This world is like a network. For the moment I'm the greatest leader. After me our child will be. I have minors all around the world; Alejandro is one of them, doing what I ask them to do. Mostly it is to keep our existence a secret for the humans. Outside the cost Richard has an island where we have a nightclub. On that island there are only vampires. If a human comes out there, he or she won't live long. Someone is always hungry.  
  
- Cool. Can we go there? I really feel for some dancing!  
  
- Tomorrow night. When I have turned you tonight I want you to rest. You body has to go through some changes if it's going to be able to carry a child. And you will only be pregnant five months, not nine like humans. Do you have any more questions? He asked like a teacher in school.  
  
- No, not for the moment.  
  
She sat down in his lap because she had been standing all the time and rested her head on his shoulder. Angel put his arms around her and he did not say anything. He just wanted to hold her so she felt safe.  
  
- Are we cool? Just ask if there is something you want to know.  
  
- Don't worry, I'll demand an answer if I want one. So everyone knows who I am?  
  
- Yes. It has been predicted you'll be the one to give us our leader for years. What about go home now? I can't wait to sink my fangs into your skin. I'm sure you taste good.  
  
- Let's go.  
  
She left his lap and they walked back out and Angel said goodbye to Alejandro.  
  
Buffy was in the bathroom preparing a bath for herself. Think was what she needed. She wasn't regretting that she was going to be turned. It was other stuff. Like how her friends must have felt when she left. She stepped down into the bath. Her mom must have got quite a shook. But Buffy had mentioned she had a boyfriend. She hadn't told her who he was though.  
  
- "He is the most horrible vampire in history. That is who my boyfriend is."  
  
- "Oh, that is okay. Just don't make him kill you."  
  
That was not what Joyce would have said. She would have told her to break up with him immediately. Buffy wouldn't have done that so it was better to leave. Willow would have been both happy and sad. Happy because Buffy could have the only man she wanted and sad because she would never see Buffy again. Oz, Xander and Cordy probably felt the same. Buffy would never see her friends and mother again. She had Angel, her Angel, the one she was supposed to be with. Giles was probably furious at her. She couldn't leave the Hellmouth. Wrong, Faith was there now. She could be Giles' slayer. Faith loved it. It was what she lived for. She lived for the slaying.  
  
Buffy was surprised Angel hadn't joined her. He was the 'love to touch you, baby' type. He was incredible. He was the best lover she ever had had. Well, he was the only one she had had. She didn't regret that a minute. Her friends and her mother didn't like him, Angelus, but she didn't care. Buffy had Angelus and he loved her and that was worth everything.  
  
- Buffy? Are you there?  
  
Angel was knocking on the door. How nice of him, Buffy thought.  
  
- What is the emergency? Buffy joked.  
  
- Nothing. Please be finished soon. I can't wait much longer.  
  
- I'll be out soon. Just wait.  
  
She knew what he was talking about. He couldn't wait to turn her. Since they came home that was all he talked about. Everyone was going to treat her like a queen. She didn't mind that, as long as they didn't were too kind and acted to strange around her. If so, she could always kick their asses and teach them a lesson how to act. Being a vampire with slayer powers might not be too bad after all. Maybe she should get out let Angel finally turn her. Yeah, that was what she did.  
  
Taking a towel she wrapped it around herself. Like that she went to find her lover.  
  
He was reading a book in the living room. By the way he looked she could see he was relaxing. She went and sat in his lap and he immediately tossed away the book. Something funnier was in his lap now. His lover, his mate, his girl, his wife and all the names he had for her.  
  
- So you are finally ready? I want to turn you now, he said and stood her up and himself.  
  
- I don't mind.  
  
He kissed her and she responded. It was always the same passion in his kisses.  
  
- Remember to relax. Than it won't hurt so much.  
  
He made his way to her neck and kissed her there a few times. He could tell Buffy enjoyed it. She was so relaxed. Then he bit down.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes. Angel was sitting on the bed, next to her.  
  
- How long was I out? she asked.  
  
- About an hour. How do you fell?  
  
- Like something is eating my body the inside.  
  
- It's changing so it will be able to carry our baby. Our vampirebaby. I told you your body will go through some changes.  
  
- I remember. Now I'll have to get used to vampire life. I feel so sleepy. Goodnight.  
  
- Goodnight, Buff.  
  
Buffy fell asleep and Angel muttered  
  
- I just hope you will make it through the pregnancy when it happens...  
  
He kissed her check.  
  
He left the bedroom where Buffy was sleeping and went too picked up his book again. There were sill things he hadn't told her. Things he didn't want to tell her because it might fright her. She was eighteen years old and made vampire just an hour ago. She had found out she is a very important person in this world and she didn't need more things to worry about. Not now at least. For the moment he wouldn't tell her more.  
Buffy woke up when she heard a little laugh. Next to the bed was Angel with a baby.  
  
- Is she. okay?  
  
- Yes, isn't she cute?  
  
- Let me hold her.  
  
When she tried to sit up her body hurt.  
  
- Arh. Looks like I'm still weak.  
  
Angel sat on the edge and placed the little one in her arms. She was so cute. She was a mix of her and Angel. His eyes and her mouth.  
  
- We have to name her, Angel said.  
  
- I know, but it has to be a perfect name.  
  
The little started to giggle and suddenly she had a vampface on.  
  
- Okay, I think she is hungry. So am I. I need to feed.  
  
- Since I knew this was going to happened I saved some blood. I'll be back in a second.  
  
As Angel had left the room Buffy returned her attention the baby. A name, she needed a name.  
  
- I think we will call you Jessica. But Jesse for short. Yeah, Jesse, it will fit you. If you knew how respected you will be it would probably scare you. But we are going to tell you when time is right.  
  
Angel came back with a bottle with blood for the baby and a big glass for Buffy.  
  
- I think we should call her Jessica. Jesse for short of course. What do you think?  
  
- It sounds nice. How does my big love feel?  
  
- Still weak. But with you here it will help. Jesse seems just fine.  
  
- She is strong.  
  
A while later Jesse was finished and went back to human face.  
  
- You know what I think? Angel said. I think vampface means she is hungry. Like a sign. To tell us she needs to feed.  
  
- I think you are right. I wonder what our friends will say when we tell them I had her last night.  
  
- I think more about how they will act. Most people act normal around us but some act really strange. I'm worried for your safety. I think somebody wants you dead and Jesse as well so he or she can try to rule the world. I have had the feeling for a long time now. I don't know why but I have it.  
  
- You don't have to worry. Everyone treats us like royalties. You are the king in this world and everyone does as you say. As your mate I'm the queen. In other words; stop worrying. Nothing is going too happened.  
  
- I hope you are right. I love you too much to let anything happen to you.  
  
She kissed him to convince him. It worked. They became more wrapped up in each other until an uncomfortable noise was heard from Buffy.  
  
- Okay, I don't think I'm up for this. My body is still weak. Seems like both slayer and vampire strength can't help my body to heal. Guess it will take time.  
  
- I can wait. We have eternity. If Jesse doesn't decide to blow up the world but let's hope she doesn't.  
  
- We just have to raise her the right way. Simple.  
  
- You convinced me.  
  
He took up Jesse. She was sleeping. The most beautiful kid in the world. She was his. His and Buffy's. Their creation. He still had hard to believe vampires could create such beautiful things. He leaned down next to Buffy and she cuddled up close to him.  
  
- Our beautiful creation, Angel said. We should be proud.  
  
- I am. Aren't you?  
  
He nodded.  
  
- Did the scroll say if we could have more kids? Or was it just her, "the one"?  
  
- It didn't say. We will find out, you might get a vision from above like when you got pregnant with Jesse.  
  
Buffy remembered that. A light had hit her and she had got a message saying when the child would be born. She had a headache for a weak after that.  
  
- I can skip the vision. It was too painful.  
  
- You were not fun to be around. One minute you were happy and the next you were angry.  
  
- If you get one of the visions you will feel the same. Believe me, it was not fun.  
  
- I'm going to put Jesse down. Want to watch movie after that?  
  
- Sure. If you carry me to the TV. I don't think I'm able to walk.  
  
- Your wish is my command.  
  
He left the room and came back and picked her up. She started giggle.  
  
- I like it when you carry me. Your arms are so strong and your chest is so well trained. My great hero!  
  
- Well, he gently dropped her on the couch and whispered in her ear; in that case you are my heroine. You kick guys' asses and that makes you so hot in my eyes. Want to know what I think of you? Your face is the sweetest I've ever seen and your neck is lovely to kiss. Your breast are perfect and fit perfect in my hands. Just looking at them makes me hard. Your legs are so beautiful. They are great to kick asses with. I can't tell you how much I love you. Only show you.  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
- But since you feel weak we have to save that for another time. Why aren't you wearing your ring?  
  
- We are home. I don't need it.  
  
- Okay. So what movie?  
  
He went over to the bookcase where the movies were. In that second someone rushed in and held a knife around Buffy's neck.  
  
- Where the hell did you come from?! Angel spit out.  
  
- If you just give me your daughter Buffy here will be fine.  
  
Buffy tried to get free but it was too hard and she was still weak.  
  
- Let Buffy go and we will discuss this, Angel tried to say as calmly as he could for the moment.  
  
- Give me your daughter and this will be over.  
  
- She will stay where she is. Let Buffy go.  
  
- I'll count down from ten. If you not have given me her yet, Buffy is dead.  
  
- Don't do this.  
  
- Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four..  
  
Angel didn't know what to do so he threw himself at the other man. The other man lost his knife and Buffy fell to the floor. Angel was kicked away and a stake was seen. Buffy saw it.  
  
- ANGEL!!! HELP!!!!  
  
- BUFFY!!!!  
  
Buffy was dust. Not able to control his feelings Angel got to his feet and started to fight the other man.  
  
- You just made a BIG mistake. Now you are going to die!!  
  
Angel staked the other man and fell to his knees. He screamed out in pain and sorrow.  
  
- BUFFY!!!!!!  
-Buffy! Wake up!  
  
He was really worried now. This was not supposed to be happening.  
  
- Buffy! Wake up!  
  
Her eyes shot open. She threw herself around him.  
  
- Angel! Oh, thank god, it was so horrible!  
  
She was almost crying.  
  
- Someone..  
  
- Hey, hey, calm down. It was just a dream. Honey, calm down, you are alright.  
  
He held her close. He almost knew what she had dreamt.  
  
After minutes of just holding on to him she let go of him.  
  
- Tell me, baby. What happened? he asked.  
  
- First I woke up after having our baby. We named her Jessica. She was so cute and her vampface was even cuter. Everything was great.  
  
She made a short pause and looked at Angel who was sitting in front of her.  
  
-And?  
  
- We decided to watch a movie. You put Jesse down and came for me. After that you dropped me on the couch and we said some sweet thing to each other. You went to the bookcase to pick a movie and someone rushed into the room.  
  
- You don't have to say more. I think I know. That person staked me.  
  
- Wrong. He held a knife to my throat and you tried to convince the man to let me go. It didn't work. You started to fight him and we saw a stake come from nowhere. I screamed for help because I was weak from my now finished pregnancy. But you didn't reach me in time. I was dust and you staked him after that.  
  
- God, but it was just a dream. You are alive, no you're not alive. You are a vampire now.  
  
- Just hold me.  
  
Life was great. Angel had always thought so. Now when Buffy was a vampire it was even better. Leaning down on the bed he pulled Buffy with him. Now they would spend eternity together forever. Finally it was happening. The great Angelus, the King, the Master, had his Queen.  
- Come on. I am hungry! I need a meal.  
  
Buffy was waiting for Angel to get out of the shower. After their little talk he had wanted to take a shower.  
  
Angel had taken his time. He was not happy about Buffy's dream. She was not supposed to know anything yet. He prayed she didn't understand what it meant. It would break her.  
  
He walked up to Buffy. She smiled and took his hand.  
  
-Okay, remember what I told you. Make him feel safe in your company. Then you attack him. Okay?  
  
- Yes sir!  
  
She was going to get her first meal now and Angel had told her how to do. It was 3 am and it wasn't much people out on the streets. Probably most of them were busy dancing at the town clubs. Walking down the streets hand in hand Buffy saw the perfect victim.  
  
- I am *so* gonna like this because I'm hungry, she said and let go of Angel's hand.  
  
Angel watched her and was impressed. She started talk to him and took him into the shadows. Angel followed them quietly. Buffy was going to be just fine in this world. Then she bit him. After a while:  
  
- Angelus! Come here.  
  
He ran over to Buffy.  
  
- You can take the rest. I'm fine now.  
  
Angel was more than happy, he was quite hungry too. But this was not enough. He was hungrier than he thought. He and Buffy left the now dead man and walked away searched for next victim.  
  
Outside another bar was a girl standing alone. This is going to be too easy, he thought.  
  
- Wait here, Buffy.  
  
He went over to the girl and started chat with her. Buffy watched them carefully. She was probably drunk, Buffy thought. Standing on her legs was hard for the girl so she wished Angel could take her and just leave. But Angel was always a gentleman and didn't rush into things. Well, only when it was about fucking his mate. Fucking, what a funny thing. Angel was great when it comes to that. But he was also the only one she had done it with. Xander had had a crush on her the first year in Sunnydale but he was not an option. She had no feeling for him. There was only one person she had wanted. Angel. The one with an angelic face. The Scourge of Europe. The dangerous kind of men. But he wasn't dangerous. He wasn't evil to her. Only those who tried to harm her were in trouble because Angel, or Angelus, adored her.  
  
- Ready to go?  
  
She was caught by surprise.  
  
- Oh. Yeah. Sure. I was. thinking.  
  
- I hope it was about me.  
  
- It was. You know, those fangs fit you.  
  
- They fit you too.  
  
They kissed.  
  
- Guys, look! It's Angelus and Buffy! We are going to have a party come with us!  
Angel broke apart from Buffy when he heard the voices. He sighed and his head landed on Buffy's shoulder and he muttered:  
  
- Why did they have to show up right now?  
  
Buffy understood him but she wanted some fun so:  
  
- Hey, wait for us!  
  
To Angel she whispered:  
  
-We can have 'fun' some other time. I promise.  
  
-You win.  
  
He had wanted a night, morning soon, alone with her. She was still new to the vampire world.  
  
They ran up to the others. She recognized Alejandro and Lizzi. Angel was holding her tight in his arms.  
  
- Where are we going? Angel asked.  
  
- My club. We were just out for a walk, Alejandro said.  
  
- So you actually speak English? Buffy said. Good. I hope the rest of you speak English as well because I don't know any Spanish.  
  
- We all know the English language, a girl said. I'm Jenny and this is my Ricky.  
  
- Can we go now? Buffy asked.  
  
They left and on their way they laughed and had fun.  
  
It was filled with vampires. The music was loud and it was hard to see any empty spots on the dance floor. Angel pulled her with him and they sat down at the bar. She recognized the bartender. His name was Peter. He seemed nice. Buffy didn't want people to act strange around her. She hadn't had the kid yet. She didn't even know when it would happen. It could happen next year or in a hundred years. But for the moment she didn't care. She felt like dancing. Angel got dragged away from the bar.  
  
- I wanna dance, she said.  
  
- I'll see what I can do, he grinned back  
  
She knew Angel could dance but this was more than she had expected.  
  
After Ricky Martin's Livin la vida loca and a few others had ended Buffy felt like she was falling to the floor. Her legs felt like rubber. As she and Angel came back to the bar she sat in his lap and rested for a while. Angel could tell she was exhausted. He had been right. She wasn't ready yet. She needed time to rest before she could begin this life.  
  
The DJ announced: - Okay everyone, we are going to have a little dance competition. As all of you know Jenny and Ricky always win. Is there anyone who actually has the courage to try to beat them?  
  
- Come on Angelus, we are going to beat them.  
  
- No, Buffy. They will win. They always do.  
  
- But I want to, please? If they win you can do whatever you want with me.  
  
She looked at him with eyes like a puppy.  
  
- Okay, then.  
  
- Yes!  
  
- Told you they would win, Angel said.  
  
- They were good.  
  
The first task had been to dance charmy. It had not been difficult to win that one. Angelus had always known how to charm his audience. Jenny and Ricky were good but not as good as Buffy and her lover. They had won easily. Next was to do a Ricky Martin. That means a sexy dance. They were good but got beaten. Ricky knew the right moves. Buffy was disappointed. The last one was the slow dance. The task in this one: make it look peaceful and comfortable. Buffy had asked the Dj to play "My heart will go on" for her and Angelus. Unfortunately, it had not helped. They were beaten again.  
  
-Buff, Jenny said as she sat down with her boyfriend. Nice try, but we always win. Sad for you!  
  
- One day we will beat you, Buffy answered.  
  
- No way, was the answer she got.  
  
The girls were starring at each other. Then they burst out laughing.  
  
- See ya, Jen. I'm taking Angelus home now.  
  
- Now you sounded like you were his mom.  
  
-Yeah, bye.  
  
Still with a funny smile on her face she pulled Angel out and home. There she pushed him down in bed.  
  
- You won. What are you going to do with me now? She asked like a teenager dying to loose her virginity.  
  
- Nothing, that is the point. I'm going to keep you down in bed with me and make sure you sleep. You are not strong enough yet, I have told you.  
  
- You are so boring.  
  
- I know, but it is the best for you.  
  
He undressed her and himself at the same time. Then he pulled her into his embrace and they fell asleep as the sun started to rise outside.  
Years passed and Buffy felt home in the world of vampires now. It was a world filled with joy. She wasn't this happy in her life in Sunnydale, or rather Sunnyhell. Here she was popular and respected. She was who everyone wanted to be. But than again, she was the Queen of Darkness with her King Angelus. Tonight they were on the island Richard owns.  
  
The guys applauded because all the bartenders, (there were only female bartenders) were dancing on the bar disk (an; think coyote ugly).  
  
- Okay everyone, a brown-haired vampire said, tonight Sandy couldn't be here so we asked all guys dream girl to join us instead; Buffy! What do you think? Does she look good? Make her feel home!!  
  
The crowd cheered. The song coming out from the speakers was Objection by Shakira.  
  
//It's not her fault that she's so irresistible But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable Every twenty seconds you repeat her name But when it comes to me you don't care If I'm alive or dead  
  
So objection I don't wanna be the exception To get a bit of your attention I love you for free and I'm not your mother But you don't even bother  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle Got dizzy dancing tango I'm falling apart in your hands again No way I've got to get away  
  
Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible But you gotta know small things also count You better put your feet on the ground And see what it's about  
  
Objection I don't wanna be the exception To get a bit of your attention I love you for free and I'm not your mother But you don't even bother  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle Got dizzy dancing tango I'm falling apart in your hands again No way I've got to get away  
  
I wish there was a chance for you and me I wish you couldn't find a place to be Away from here  
  
This is pathetic and sardonic It's sadistic and psychotic Tango is not for three Was never meant to be  
  
But you can try it Rehearse it Or train like a horse But don't you count on me Don't you count on me boy  
  
Objection I don't wanna be the exception To get a bit of your attention I love you for free and I'm not your mother And you don't even bother  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle Got dizzy dancing tango I'm falling apart in your hands again No way I've got to get away//  
  
Alcohol was spilled out on the bar and you could see all the guys in the crowd how much they wanted the girls.  
  
- Can I have you all? Someone shouted.  
  
- Sorry, we are taken, the girl next to Buffy said.  
  
- Are our boyfriends here? Mine is. Jack, Alex and Angelus, come up here, we have this surprise for you.  
  
She turned her head to her friend next to her and they both grinned. This was going to be so fun and embarrassing for the guys. The boyfriends came up and someone chanted something in Latin. Suddenly the guys were chained to the bar disk.  
  
- Girls, what the fuck are you doing? Alex asked.  
  
- We are just playing a game, Karen answered, and you'll like it!  
  
Angelus looked up at Buffy, this was turning him on. What does she have in mind doing? I'm a slave for you by Britney spears was starting to play.  
  
//I know I may be young but I've got feelings too  
  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
  
So let me go and just listen  
  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?  
  
Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club"  
  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
I know I may come off quiet  
  
I may come off shy  
  
But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy  
  
What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares  
  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there  
  
CHORUS  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
To another time and place  
  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
Leaving behind my name and age  
  
Like that. You like that?  
  
Yeah. Now watch me  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
To another time and place  
  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
Leaving behind my name and age  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
CHORUS - repeat // cs  
  
Afterwards Angelus felt so embarrased. Buffy and the other girls had crawled over them and really tortured them. He felt how hard he was now. Buffy had been sucking him and he was still hard.  
  
- Buff, can you do that for me if I come up there? Someone asked.  
  
She gave Angelus a look and his eyes said no.  
  
- Come here and try me, she said to the man (vampire) in the crowd.  
  
He came up to her but before he knew it a stake came from nowhere and he was dust.  
  
- That is how it goes if you think you can have me. I was the slayer when I was alive and I still hide stakes in my clothes.  
  
- Baby think you can let me free? An irritated Angelus asked.  
  
- I don't know. Are you a good boy?  
  
- No, I'm gonna fuck your brain out for this.  
  
- Okay.  
  
The guys was released and Buffy said goodbye to everyone and they left.  
  
Outside:  
  
- Think I'm gonna let you get away with this?! You embarrassed me in fornt of everyone! You sucked my dick so everyone could see!! You rode me! You are in so muck trouble darling.  
  
- I was kinda hoping for that.  
Walking in their apartment, they couldn't brake away from each other. Passion was everything. 'I'll like my revenge so much' Angel thought.  
  
- Go to our room and get undressed, but keep your ring on. You are going to need it.  
  
- Going to drive a stake through my heart?  
  
- Not exactly but almost, he replied with grin.  
  
Buff disappeared and Angel went to his personal closet. That was where he kept all his sextoys. But tonight all he needed was some bottles of holy water, at least for now. As he came to their room Buffy was lying and the bed waiting for him. 'It's payback time, dear, and I'm so going to like it'  
  
- When I see that look on your face I can tell you have something planned, she said calmly. - I have. You'll beg me to stop because it will hurt so damn much.  
  
Before she knew it she was chained and couldn't move an inch. Angel sat down next to her. She was not fond of being chained up like this. She wanted to be able to move a little and she wasn't. He opened a bottle of holy water and showed it to Buff.  
  
- Revenge is sweet, my love.  
  
Then he poured some drops of the water on Buffy's stomach.  
  
- Okay, that hurt. Are we finished now?  
  
- We have just started, baby. Don't you think it is fun?  
  
The look from Buffy was not friendly. But he didn't care. She had embarrassed him in front of everyone and now he was going to have fun. He added some more and she screamed. It was satisfying for him to se her in pain. He moved up a bit to her chest and licked her nipples and than poured the holy water. She was going to be weak after this.  
  
After hours and many bottles of holy water later Buffy was finished. She felt like she couldn't move, even though Angel had released her. For a few minutes she lay there before deciding to go and take a bath. Maybe it could help her poor body to heal. That kind of water her lover had used on her wasn't kind to her skin. 'Damn! Why couldn't he have used some other toys? Dildos are much more enjoyable. That water is real torture! But then again, that is what he is best at; torture.' She sank down in the bathtub and relaxed. Company she didn't want. If he came in she was going to throw him out. She wanted to be alone.  
  
Angel was sitting in the living room drawing. The drawing showed Buffy in the state she was in a few hours ago. Her face showed how painful Angel's torture could be. When he was finished he studied his work. He was quite satisfied. Now days it was something he missed. 'God, I think I'm going soft again.' He missed that sweet, soft and erotic sex he and Buffy had shared so many times. Now it was just get undressed and ride me. He wanted to touch and feel her again. Cherish her and be the most carrying vampire in the world for her. 'I am really going soft again. But, who cares? As long as Buffy loves me, I don't.' Love was a funny thing. Vampires weren't supposed to be able to love. But things weren't that way. He wasn't the one who lived after the vampire handbook. He pretty much did as he wanted when it came to humans and stuff like that. He heard a noise from the bedroom and a bang. Quickly he got up and rushed there. Buffy was lying on the floor, not moving.  
  
- Buffy, baby, please, say something.  
  
She didn't reply. He picked her up and laid her down on their bed. She was still not moving.  
  
- Baby, please say something. Let me know you still are my Dark Queen.  
  
Nothing.  
  
- Come back to me, I need you.  
  
'Now I'm really soft.' Sitting there, looking down at his lover who not was moving almost made him cry.  
  
- Buffy? Sweetheart, wake up.  
  
Still nothing.  
- Where am I?  
  
Buffy looked around. She had no idea where she was, it was strange. Looking around she saw an old lady sitting a few feet away. Buffy made her way over there and sat dawn on the ground. Actually in the sand. They were on a beach or in a desert or something like that. It was warm but no sun.  
  
- Where am I? Buffy asked.  
  
- No where special, the old lady answered. You were only brought here to know it is time.  
  
- Time for what?  
  
A vision hit her. It showed her and her darling vampire mating. Simple. When it was gone she had one hell of a headache.  
  
- Couldn't you just say it? I have one hell of a headache now.  
  
- Oh, I am going to tell you. There are things your lover hasn't told you. Like a few nights after you have had your baby you'll run into the slayer. If you not are careful with her she will put you in a coma'. If the slayer succeeds you'll be gone for years. I'm not talking about five six years, I'm talking about 20 years or more. If you are 'out' the battle between mankind and vampires might not happen. We all know we can't let that happen. You are the Dark Queen but you have to be careful. Things can go wrong.  
  
Suddenly she was back in the bedroom with Angel sitting next to her holding her hand. He immediately hugged her.  
  
- God, baby, are you alright?  
  
- No, that lady gave me headache.  
  
- Lady?  
  
- I passed out and woke up in a desert or something. There was this old lady telling me it was time. I had a vision of us. After that she told me you were keeping things for me. Gonna tell me why?  
  
Now he felt bad again. He didn't want to keep secrets from her. Lying to Buffy was one thing he didn't like.  
  
- What did she tell you? - I'm going to run into the slayer and if I'm not careful she'll put me in some kind of coma and I would be 'out' as she called it. If I fell in coma the battle between mankind and vampires might not happen. That is what she said. Something to add?  
  
- Not really. I knew this but I didn't tell you because I knew you would get all emotional. But it won't happen. We are going to kill the slayer before she has a chance to touch you. I promise you.  
  
- I know you'll try to protect me.  
  
They kissed but Buffy pulled back because of the headache.  
  
- You have gone soft again, Angel.  
  
- I have felt cruel the latest days so I decided to become the most carrying vampire for you, for awhile at least.  
  
- That is so sweet!  
  
Buffy lie down again and fell a sleep. She dreamed of her, Angelus and their adorable baby.  
  
Time passed and months later they sat out on the veranda rocking their little vampire to sleep. Little Cassi was born five days ago and already growing. In ten years she was going to be a grown up vampire. A bit strange but that's how it was. A vampire wasn't supposed to grow older or something like that. Cassi was a quiet baby and only screamed when she was hungry. Buffy adored her daughter's fangs. She was so cute in them and her father was very protective. Guess if he was proud.  
  
- I'll put her down and we can watch a movie, Angel said.  
  
- Sure. I'll go inside and pick a movie.  
  
They went separate ways and Buffy looked for the right movie. Suddenly she felt a knife on her throat.  
  
- I'm not up for games, honey.  
  
- I'm not you honey.  
  
An arm held her still and the knife was still on her throat.  
  
- Scream and you are dead. Let's wait for your precious boyfriend.  
  
This was her dream exactly. She tried to keep herself calm. 'Please Angel hurry up.' They heard footsteps and Angel walked in.  
  
- Where the hell did you come from?! Angel spit out.  
  
- If you just give me your daughter Buffy here will be fine.  
  
Buffy tried to get free but it was too hard.  
  
- Let Buffy go and we will discuss this, Angel tried to say as calmly as he could for the moment.  
  
- Give me your daughter and this will be over.  
  
- She will stay where she is. Let Buffy go.  
  
- I'll count down from ten. If you not have given me her yet, Buffy is dead.  
  
- Don't do this.  
  
- Ten, nine, eight, seven.  
  
Angel didn't know what to do. He looked at her left hand. Good, the ring was on. 'Stake. I need stake.' One was lying on the nearby table and he took it and threw it. He threw it with such force it went almost all the way through Buff and it hit the other vampire's heart. Buffy fell to the floor and Angel rushed to her.  
  
- God that hurt. Couldn't you come up with a smarter plan?  
  
- Sorry, didn't have time.  
  
He pulled the stake out of her back.  
  
- You'll be fine.  
  
-That was scary. Just like my dream. Remember I told you about it.  
  
- Yeah.  
It was the night after. Buffy had had this feeling for a few hours. Something was wrong or was going to be wrong. Her little chat whit the old lady months ago was in her head. She felt the slayer's presence. She was near. Angel had said he had felt it to.  
  
- Angel! I'm going out hunting! I'm hungry.  
  
- Do so, just be careful. Remember the slayer.  
  
- She won't kill me. I have my ring. Bye!  
  
Buffy walked out, looking for someone to eat. It was long since she had bitten a good looking guy. 'Maybe I should try the nearest nightclub.. No, I would rather bite the slayer.' Strolling around Buffy looked for the slayer but didn't find her. So she grabbed a snack and went home.  
  
Home she found Angel drawing again. He was doing that a lot lately. When they first got back together he often drew her. Now it was Cassi. On the pictures she was often being held by Buffy. What was better than two fang girls on the same picture? Angel didn't have any answer to that. So nothing was better.  
  
- Hey honey. I'm back.  
  
- Hello my darling. Did you get a good snack?  
  
- I couldn't find the slayer so I took another girl. I guess she was around fourteen.  
  
- She tasted good?  
  
- Oh yeah.  
  
She went over to him and placed herself in his lap. They hadn't had sex in two months so she needed some satisfaction. Feeling his hands fly over her body was a good start. They were so talented. Then there were his mouth. His kisses were hot and passionate. Angel knew how to make a girl fall for him. He had almost three hundred years of experience now. And after all the years that had flown by now she knew how to make him want her. She knew all spots on his body which makes him hot. He pulled his mouth from hers.  
  
- I miss our sweet, erotic but still hot sexual encounters, Buffy, he said almost innocent. Lately it has only been get undressed and ride me. I want to cherish you and adore you. It's not just your body I want. I want to satisfy your un-beating heart and non-existing soul.  
  
- I understand what you feel because I miss it too. We have been too rough the latest times. I want to touch you just like you want to touch me.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her again and felt the passion he wanted. They left for the bedroom and it was the sweet and erotic sex again as they wanted. Hands touching and kisses everywhere before 'the real mating part'.  
The day after was a bright shining day. Angel was up early (at least for him, he loved to stay in bed in the mornings), the clock was only eight. Buffy had the other day gone on about wanting to go to the beach. It was so long since they were there and she wanted Cassi to get to enjoy the water as well. Angel had been smart to make sure a ring was made for their baby vamp. She needed one just as much as they do.  
  
So right now he was looking for something to swim in. Buffy wouldn't like the idea of him swimming naked among other girls. That was for her only!  
  
- Wakey wakey, Buff. Time to go up! He said as he returned to their room.  
  
- Just five more minutes, mom... I don't want to go to school.  
  
'Funny, she is probably dreaming.' He leaned down to her ear and whispered.  
  
- It's your gorgeous lover and we are going to the beach, remember? - I'm up!  
  
Buffy shot up form bed.  
  
- I knew it would wake you up, Angel laughed.  
  
She quickly got up and drained a plastic bag with blood. They couldn't go out and hunt now when the sun was up. People would see and would wonder what was going on.  
  
An hour later they were on the beach with all tourists and it was narrow with space. A bit away from all people and tourists they settled down.  
  
- Too bad I can't get sunburned anymore, Buffy complained.  
  
- You look great even if you are pale.  
  
- Sure?  
  
- Yeah, you will always look great.  
  
- Thanks.  
  
She kissed him and didn't stop until she heard someone clear her throat.  
  
- Oh. Lizzi. What are you doing here?  
  
- I was going to tell you about a newly discovered scroll but maybe you are to busy making out?  
  
- We are not, I can assure you. Angel answered picking up Cassi from the sand. And you my dear are not supposed to eat sand, Cassi. It's not good you your stomach.  
  
- Funny kid, Lizzi smiled.  
  
- Well, she is ours, Buffy said, and we are a little crazy I guess. Tell us about the scroll.  
  
Lizzi sat down in the sand and started tell.  
  
- You know Alejandro left for China three weeks ago. He called me yesterday saying they had found a scroll. It was about you Buffy and what it said wasn't pretty. When the full moon in July comes up you will fight the slayer and you will loose. You will be in some sort of coma for the nearest 11 years.  
  
- I already know I'll face the slayer. Some strange lady told me that half a year ago.  
  
- You told me that. But have you thought about when the next full moon is?  
  
- No, why?  
  
- It's tonight, Buffy.  
  
- WHAT?! Angel burst out. Tonight?!  
  
- Yeah. Remember what the lady said. It you fall in coma the battle might not happen. It has to happen!  
  
- I will not loose the fight. I was the strongest and smartest slayer ever when I was alive and breathing.  
  
Angel took Buffy in his arms and Buffy took Cassi from him  
  
- You are not going out tonight Buffy. You are grounded, as your mom would have said.  
  
- I didn't want to frighten any of you and Cassi should not grow up without a mother but I had to tell you.  
  
- I appreciate it, Lizzi. It frightens me to know I might not wake up tomorrow morning to a new day.  
  
- Buffy, Angel said and kissed her forehead, I will kill the slayer before anything happens to you.  
  
- Angel, I was the slayer. I was the strongest one ever. You could not kick my ass even though you were the strongest vampire ever. If this slayer is going to put me in coma she has to be stronger than me. In that case there is no chance for you to kill her.  
  
- Lizzi, did Alejandro say anything else about the scroll? Did he say anything about some cure to get her out of the coma?  
  
- I'm afraid not. It only predicted Buffy's fight tonight and the outcome of it. But they are working on cure because there has to be one. There is always one.  
  
- Yeah, Buffy said. Can I have some time alone with Angel now? I'm really glad you told us about this.  
  
- Sure, I'll leave. And if I don't se you anything more remember you are the best friend I ever had.  
  
- You are my best friend too.  
  
Lizzi left and Buffy wrapped her arms around her Angel. She felt it was true. The slayer was near.  
  
- It will be okay, Buffy. The slayer will not fight you. I'll make sure of it.  
  
- Your liar, she said and pulled back. But I appreciate you say it.  
  
- Even if she succeeds putting you in coma, it won't change anything between us. I will still be there for you when you wake up.  
  
- If I wake up.  
  
- You will! Everything will be normal after that. Well, the slayer will be very dead but besides that.  
  
- You'll raise Cassi for me?  
  
- Of course. And everyday I'll tell her how much you love her. I'm gonna tell her stories about you. About how you made me fall for you and how you screwed my plans to send the world to hell.  
  
- Tell her how I first met you. I loved to kick your ass when you followed me into the ally!  
  
- Okay, I will.  
  
- Since we only have until tonight I think we should go and swim now. That is what we came here for from the beginning.  
  
They stood up and went for a swim with their beautiful daughter. The last swim for many years.  
Later, in the evening, Buffy, Angel, Lizzi and Alejandro were out walking. The sun had set two hours ago. Not many humans were out because there had been many robberies the latest nights. The news at least said so.  
  
- I'm gonna get a snack, Angel said and handed Cassi to Buffy.  
  
They saw Angel walk over to a couple and easily knocked the guy down and started to feed of the girl. But the girl didn't feel like becoming a meal. She nudged her elbow hard into angel's stomach and he fell backwards. A stake was now seen. 'Oh oh, wrong type of girl.' He got up and they started fight. The slayers boyfriend was now conscious again and walked away a few feet. Buffy didn't like what she saw so.  
  
- Here, hold Cassi for me.  
  
Lizzi took the baby and Buffy went over to the guy and easily drained him, then she went to her fighting boyfriend. Angel saw her approach.  
  
- Buffy leave! It's too dangerous to be here for you.  
  
- Don't worry, honey. I just ate her boyfriend!  
  
- Get away from here! It's an order!  
  
As he said that he stopped focus on the slayer and got kicked away.  
  
- Hey, Buffy shouted, that was my lover, you bitch.  
  
She continued the fight Angel had started and she was quiet good. There were kicks and fists flying. She avoided the slayers stake many times.  
  
- Don't think we don't know what you are planning, the slayer said as she fought Buffy. I know all about you and your boyfriend and your plans.  
  
- Oh yeah? Tell me.  
  
- You were my grandmother's sister slayer. Remember Faith? You slept with your precious angel and he became Angelus again.  
  
- So? Everyone knows that part.  
  
- Your best friend was Willow Rosenberg and you watcher was Rupert Giles. You wanted a normal life but instead you asked for eternal life. Now I'm gonna put you in coma and then stake your boyfriend and daughter. Isn't she, let me think, Cassandra but Cassi for short, lovely?  
  
- You have your grandmother's attitude. Know what? It sucks.  
  
- So do you.  
  
After that Buffy felt an arrow in her chest.  
  
It was poisoned.  
  
- NO!!  
  
Angel saw his beloved fall to the ground and the slayer was coming towards him now. This was not going to be nice!  
  
- You hurt my girl! You think you can hurt me?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- Wrong.  
  
They fought again and since Angelus was very, very furious the slayer ran away after a few blows in her head.  
  
He ran up to Buffy's body and Lizzi and Alejandro were already there with Cassi. No one said anything for minutes. They just looked at Buffy. She was. gone. Angel took out the arrow and brought her into his arms. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
- It actually happened. I can't believe it, he said.  
  
- Let's get her to you place, Alejandro said.  
  
Angel took her in his arms and they left for his place. Lizzi still held Cassi.  
It was hours later. Angel was starring at Buffy. Cassi was sleeping in her little bed. It had happened. Buffy was not with him anymore. Not like he wanted. Now she was going to be like this for a long time. There had to be a cure. He had been giving Alejandro order to find it. He couldn't let Buffy be in coma for eleven years or more. If there was a cure they were going to find it and cure her. Cassi was going to grow up without her mother and Angel didn't want that. He needed Buffy's help to raise their daughter the best way possible. The future was tough now.  
  
Somewhere else in the city the slayer was having a discussion with her watcher.  
  
- We have to keep the books away from Angelus. He is the only one who can cure her!  
  
- Don't you think I know that, Vicky? If he finds out, this world really will end.  
  
- Angelus is the Master, the King. He will find out!  
  
- He will not. The cure is so simple he won't even think about it.  
  
- I'm still worried. If the Dark Queen rises again we are dead.  
  
Angelus didn't know what to do. He didn't want to watch TV, not a movie, not make a drawing not even feed. He was too crushed..  
- Dad! Where is my drawing pad?  
  
- I don't know, dear. Look in your room again.  
  
Years had passed and no cure had been found. The slayer and her watcher had been successful to keep some special books hidden. It was 10 years ago now since Buffy had faced the slayer. The slayer. She was still alive. Angel hadn't bothered to kill her. He was always looking for a cure. Cassandra was almost grown up. She looked like Buffy did when she was around 18 years old, only with dark hair instead. She had inherited her father's interest for art. Like Angel she drew people and also landscapes and animals, even though they ate animals sometimes when there were no humans out and they were extremely hungry.  
  
Cassi knew everything about her purpose in this world and her parents. Angel had told her stories about his and Buffy's adventures so long ago. Cassi loved to hear them. It made her feel closer to her mom. The story she loved the most was the one where Buffy could hear thoughts and Angelus had fixed a cure for her even though he didn't have to. He had been her enemy at the time.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
- Who is going to get the heart when the slayer can't?  
  
- I wish Angel was here, Willow said. He could have helped us.  
  
- Willow, he is gone. He is Angelus now, Giles said.  
  
Angelus was sitting outside the library listening to the group. 'So they need the heart? Well, if I want my mate I guess I have to help them.'  
  
He left to find this demon and fought it. Later in the evening he had everything ready and went to her house. He was still invited so he climbed up to the roof outside Buffy's room and went in. In the bed, the girl was tossing and turning. Carefully he locked the door to the room and quietly sat down.  
  
- Buffy? Look at me.  
  
Buffy's eyes shot open and she looked terrified. She was very weak.  
  
- Please don't hurt me. I haven't tried to kill you for months.  
  
- I'm not gonna hurt you. I have the cure you need.  
  
He reached for it and started to feed it to Buffy. After giving her enough he put it away and took her in his arms. She was so soft and innocent. This should not have happened to her.  
  
- Why do I let you cure me, Angelus? And hold me? We are supposed to hate each other, she said. I should stake you here and now.  
  
- You won't. Eventually you will come to me, he told her.  
  
After that she actually kissed him. Then he was gone.  
  
The next day Buffy went to school and everyone wondered who cured her.  
  
- You wouldn't believe me if I told you, was her answer.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
- Cassandra, I'm going out for food. Want to come with me?  
  
- No thanks, I don't need to right now.  
  
Angel left alone. He felt for a boy who had everything. Those boys always tasted well. Instead he spotted the slayer. 'Maybe I should follow.' He followed her to a house some blocks away. He saw her reading a big book. Even with his eyes he couldn't see what it said. The girl (slayer) put it away and left the room.  
  
Cassi was looking through all old books they had at home. They were fascinating. Some of them told stories about the slayer and how she fought evil. One in particular told her about something she didn't know. Angel had never mentioned his sire. She was a blond like Buffy. She looked very grown up and her face wasn't nice. It was hard like stone when she showed her game face. When she didn't have it on she looked like any schoolgirl. Cassi continued to read the book and it told her everything about her dad and his sire. They had been quite horrible together, spreading death in Europe. Of course she knew what her father was like when he was really himself but it was fun reading it from someone else's perspective.  
  
*Someone's dream*  
  
Cassandra and Angelus walked into press conference room. The minister who was answering questions stopped when he saw the two strangers.  
  
- You are not allowed in here! Guards! He shouted.  
  
- Your guards are not available for you, Angelus said. But they tasted delicious.  
  
A large group of vampires came out of no where and Angelus and Cassi shifted to game face. All reporters, photographers and other people began to scream as they realized their night mares were true. Vampires do exist. Than all the vamps started attack and people tried to get out. Nothing helped. All doors were locked and no one got out. The vamps got a lot of meals but the minister was left. He was held captured by Alejandro.  
  
Cassandra walked up to them, still game face. She took a look at him. 'Hmm, I'll eat him later when he has done what I want.'  
  
- Well, well, well, what do we have here? You look scared.  
  
- Leave us. You are not welcomed here.  
  
- No? But someone said come in so I can come in. Now, she said and took him by the throat, call all important persons of the government and ask them to come to an important meeting. Got it?  
  
- Why? He asked  
  
- Do as she says, Angelus said from the other side of the room. If not, you will be dead in a second. You see, my daughter is a very hungry girl.  
  
*End of dream*  
Angelus came home some hours later. He was convinced that the slayer and the watcher were hiding something. He wanted to know what and he was going to (finally) kill the annoying slayer. After all, she had put his dear Buffy in coma and that had really pissed him off. Cassi was sitting on her mother's bed. She had no memory of Buffy. She had never seen her mother smile, walk, talk or anything. All because of the damn slayer. She wanted her mother back, she wanted her now. There had to be a way to wake her up. Angel sat reading an old book. It was filled with old prophecies and holy stuff. He had found the book two days ago but it was first now he had had time to read it. The part about Buffy's coma was actually mentioned but it didn't say the cure. 'There has to be something I have missed'. He read it over and over again. 'What is it I can't see? It has to be here somewhere.'  
  
After reading the book times and times again he put it on the nearby table but quickly grabbing it again. The cover had caught his eye. He read the text on the backside. It was written in Latin. After thinking what it meant he rose from his chair - Cassi, I'm going out again. - Bye, dad! And he headed out. Quickly he reached the watcher's house. He was sleeping on the couch with books spread everywhere. The slayer was no where to be seen. There was a sign on the door saying 'Welcome in'. This was too easy, Angelus thought. He stepped in and started searching for a special book. The book he had read earlier was book one of three. He new the cure was written down somewhere. It could not be so hard to find. Right? 'It must be here somewhere.' After searching for hours, quietly, he found it. The other two books. He took them and left quietly.  
Coming home Angel found Cassi sitting there, watching over her mom. "I have found it Cassi. I know how to wake her." The girl lit up. Was she finally going to be able to talk to her mom? "That is great dad, do you mind if I go out for a snack? The name of the snack is the slayer." Angel chuckled. "Sure, Go."  
  
Cassandra strolled down to the beach. This was where the slayer often went. If Angel succeeded she would soon rule the world with her parents. Parents, that is real strange. Vamps can't have kids. Then she spotted her target. This slayer had been around for too long. Ten years. It was far too long. Now she was going to die. She approached her and the slayer made the first move. Cassi was in trouble now. She needed help because she hadn't eaten in a long time and the slayer seemed to be in killing mode. Suddenly the slayer was ripped away from her. "No one hurts my girl!" Cassi saw her mother alive and killing, well living dead, driving a sword through the slayer's back. She fell to the ground and it was over. Angel pulled his daughter up from the ground and hugged her. Then she turned to the other woman. The one who was her mother. "Mom." They hugged. "God mom, are you alive again?" Tears streamed down there faces. "I am honey. I'm okay, after some ten years or so." They got back together to the apartment and everyone was happy. Now the real task was coming; taking over the world.  
  
It was done. All governments in the world were under the control of the vampires. Cassi had tricked a boy to fall for her and it had turned out he had connections, or rather his father. After some dirty work the three vampires had control over most part of the world. There were no longer humans controlling the TV or the press. As it had been told; the child of the vampire and the slayer was going to control the world, so was it now and everybody respected her.  
  
The end.  
G-Everyone can read. PG-13- a little swearing R-Mild sex and heavy swearing NC-17- Sexual content no fot youngesters. 


End file.
